Civilian
Civilian's specialties include basic juggling and combo locking. Information Background A Civilian appears in Barracks where he is playing the cello near a band of Peasants in the Home Castle level. Next, it is assumed that the Skeletons in Lava World are resurrected Civilians that the Necromancer summoned to attack the player(s). Later on, two Civilians and a Peasant are seen fighting a group of Snakeys in the later part of Marsh with one of them being a Beefy. Immediately afterwards, one of the Civilians will follow the player(s) into the corn field along with that same Peasant, where they will sit and watch the player(s) fight the Corn Boss in the Corn Boss level. Finally, in Final Battle, after the player(s) has/have gotten on the crystal after killing the Evil Wizard and sitting through the end credits, a Civilian is seen playing his violin, again. Involvement Civilians seemingly respect the King with loyalty, as they help the player(s) out in battle. Description Peasant's element is Non-Elemental. His Splash Attack, Arrow Rain, has some nice uses to it, but it's not too stellar of Magic in contrast with its delay being a double-edged sword. Civilian is the only other character besides Pink Knight that seems to be expressing a form of happiness in his portrait. Magic Splash Attack "Arrow Rain" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Arrows rain down from the sky to in front of the character in sets of three. Each upgrade level adds another set of three arrows. If maxed out and spammed, the Splash can stay out for a while, hitting any enemy or boss that comes towards it. Two things to watch for when using this Splash is that the delay is moderately long for an enemy to slip past it unharmed on say the Scarabs in Desert and again, the delay is long enough for an enemy to get off a hit if you don't react in time. A total of 8 characters (including Civilian) share the same exact Splash Attack. Magic Projectile "Dagger Toss" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A spinning dagger used as a Magic Projectile. Civilian, Snakey, Peasant, and Open Faced Gray Knight share the same looking dagger, which really doesn't mean much. Air Projectile "Dagger Toss" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A spinning dagger used as a Air Projectile. If you know how to use the Fly (Fastfall) Combo, you can spellweave Air Projectiles or if you also know how to use the Fly (Slowfall) Combo, you can again, spellweave Air Projectiles, but with potentially more space to spellweave. Civilian, Snakey, Peasant, and Open Faced Gray Knight share the same looking dagger, which really doesn't mean much. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage^2 + Base Melee Damage^2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Dust Jump" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a dust effect that damages overlapped enemies. This can make starting up the Fly (Slowfall) Combo a whole lot easier. Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.20.25.png|Peasant; the character required to unlock Civilian after completing the game and is also a reskin of Civilian. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.19.02.png|Open Faced Gray Knight; a reskin of Civilian. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.30.03.png|Thief; a reskin of Civilian except Thief uses a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.28.31.png|Stove Face; a reskin of Civilian except Stove Face uses a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile. 22 beefy civilian.png|Beefy sprite 22 bob civilian.png|Back Off Barbarian sprite CivilianPS4.jpg|Civilian's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller (it's more tanner than Peasant's) Trivia * Civilian is one of the six playable characters to show his full head. The other five are Skeleton, Fire Demon, Bear, King, and Alien Hominid. * Civilian's character portrait is a reference to the internet emote :3. * Civilian is a D Rank character (D). * The Civilians that appear in the Marsh and Corn Boss levels have the same exact shield that a Barbarian uses. * The regular Civilian in Marsh has on black armor, which is exactly the same that a Conehead or a Stove Face or the Necromancer would use. ** This could possibly signify that he is the leader of the village that he and the other Peasants and Civilians live in, however, by no means is this confirmed. * Civilian, Open Faced Gray Knight, Peasant, Stove Face, and Thief are reskins of each other. ** Stove Face and Thief use a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile, however. * Civilian, Conehead, Royal Guard, Gray Knight, Open Faced Gray Knight, Peasant, Stove Face, and Thief use the same exact Splash Attack, which is Arrow Rain. ** Civilian, Conehead, and Thief are the only characters in the entire game that are seen Beefy, but only once. For Civilian's case, in the Marsh level. * Civilian, Conehead, Fire Demon, Necromancer, and Stove Face share the same exact shield. * Civilian and Pink Knight are the only characters in the entire game to smile in some way. ** Civilian does not maintain his smile while in the game, unlike Pink Knight. * There is a special variety of Civilian in the Parade level. * Civilian is the only playable character in the entire game that shows his hair in his character portrait. See also * Playable Characters * Character Tiers * Weapons * Weapon Tiers * Pitchfork * Peasant * Open Faced Gray Knight * Stove Face * Thief * Conehead * Fire Demon * Necromancer * Barbarian * Barracks * Home Castle * Lava World * Marsh * Corn Boss * Final Battle Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Elemental